Cold Coffee
by magnipisika16
Summary: "She's like Cold Coffee in the morning, and I'm drunk off last night's whiskey and coke. She'll make me shiver without warning, and make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke. You can stay with me forever, or you can stay with me for now..." -Cold Coffee, Ed Sheeran
1. First Ingredient

**Hello again :D Maggie-chan here ^_^ Before anything else, I would like to thank you ever so kindly for showing your interest on my fanfic, even though this might take a while to finish since I haven't tried my hand on a chappy in a long time ^_^ (My specialty has always been tragedic one-shots, sooo)**

**Anyway, a little bit about the story: Lately, I've been hooked on this anime called "Ano Hana" (Look it up!) and also to this very old song "Unchained Melody" (theme song to old movie called "Ghost") and instantly, I'm kinda into the thought of ghosts who come back to our world for some unfinished business or what-not. So, yeah, I'm trying to explore around the topic using this couple, using an experimental approach. Hope you guys still like it :D**

**First Ingredient – Sugar**

_Green?_

It happened on that first day of Summer. It was supposed to be just a normal gathering. Just a normal get-together between friends…

_Green?_

It wasn't supposed to end that way, but it did.

_Hey, Green…_

Not that I'd care much, of course. I mean, it was also her fault anyway. I shouldn't let things such as these bother me.

_Green…_

But honestly…

_Green! I'm hungry!_

I turned to my side, covering my face with a pillow. It was too damn early for this.

"Green! Green!"

Just stop…

"Green! Green! Greeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn!"

Make her stop, please…

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn!"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

Her emerald eyes stared at me funnily.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Daisy sneered, pulling away my blanket. I curled up involuntarily. "Get up from there. You're almost the same smell as your bed! Sheesh!"

I shot her one glance before turning on my stomach and burying my head again.

It was too early.

_Too early…_

"Green! Don't make me tickle you out of bed!"

"What do you want?!" I asked from under my protector. "It's too damn early for you to be shouting at me like that! You're just going to wake up the neighbors! Besides, I'm on vacation, okay? And if I wasn't, I think I'd know if ever I was running late or anything. I'm too old to be 'tickled-out-of-bed' by my own older sister… And furthermore…" I raised my messed up head to meet her face, but still not letting the pillow off my head.

"What on earth are you doing here anyway?"

"Don't give me that 'what', Mister," Daisy huffed. "On the contrary, you should be thanking me for giving enough hoot to actually pass by this sad excuse of a place you call your home."

I sighed.

"Thank you for being _ever _so kind as to find the time to disturb me here in my apartment, Big Sis…" I drawled, and then slammed my face back to my scattered sheets. "Now please muster up the same amount of kindness to leave." And then added: "And please close the door behind you, if it is not too bothersome…"

"Haha," Daisy droned, poking my left calf, making me jump and yelp in shock. And then, she laughed.

"Daisy!"

"Seriously though, you still got that weak spot of yours even after all this time?" she giggled. "Thought you outgrew that together with that 'Mr. Tibbles' of yours…"

"Leave a stupid stuffed animal out of this, Daisy…" I mumbled, rubbing the still tingling part.

There are still things you can never outgrow. Things you can never peel out of your life. No matter how much you want these things to go away.

_Go away…_

"Well, that's enough of that, seeing that you're already up. Now, come on, let's have breakfast…" She started making her way out of my room, towards the kitchen. I watched her, hoping she's not here to discuss _that _matter with me again.

"I brought your favorite…"

_Brought your favorite…_

After giving it much thought, I decided I don't really care anymore. Climbing out of bed, I began treading the same path she took.

_Your favorite…_

"I'll be honest, Green," Daisy started as I rinsed the plates we were to use. "For a grown man, your place is quite well-kept… It's almost like you have a woman keeping all this in order…"

"That's what you get for underestimating me," I said, setting the plates down on the table. "And seriously? Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I need a woman to help me keep things in order around here. Man, how sexist can you get?"

"You now that's not what I meant," Daisy defended. "All I'm saying is that it just doesn't seem so possible for you, what with you being busy with work and all that…"

I pulled out two mugs from the cupboard. "It's not like the Gym requires too much of my time…"

I could almost hear Daisy smirking from behind me.

"Oh really now?"

My face burned.

"Shut up… Do you want sugar in yours?"

"Huh? Oh, what?" Daisy blinked. It took her a whopping three seconds to fix her gaze on the coffee maker.

"Oh… Uhm. I don't drink coffee anymore, Green…" She smiled apologetically. I turned to her, surprised.

"But you used to chug almost three-to-five cups of these in a day. How…?" I stared at her sheepish look transform into something different.

Something… more cheerful.

"No… Don't tell me…"

Daisy giggled sheepishly as her face glowed even more.

"W-Well…"

"Y-You… You're…"

Daisy giggled again, and then gave me her usual charming smile.

"Green-kun is going to be an uncle!"

_Be an uncle…!_

_You're going to be an uncle!_

"_**WHERE IS HE?! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW, DAISY! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!**_"

"Green! Honestly, calm down!"

"How _dare _that nerd touch you?! Let me go!"

"Green, calm down! It's only normal for two lovers to…"

"I won't even hear of it, Daisy! Tell me where that bastard is!"

"No! Not until you calm down, boy! And God, you seriously plan on annihilating Bill in your PJs? This isn't some freaking weird Comedy-Horror film, Green! And put that butter knife down! You're not gonna hurt anything with that!"

"I don't give a hoot! Lemme go!"

"Green!"

"You guys aren't even married!"

"We're about to!"

"That doesn't save anything!

"Calm down, you conservative He-Beast!"

"Wait 'til I get my hands on him!"

"Green!"

"Let me go!"

"Green, you should be happy for us!"

"How can I be?!"

_How can I be…? Tell me… Tell me…_

No, not this again…

"Green!"

"Fine, I'll stop…" I put the butter knife down and looked at Daisy.

"Now, please let go of my waist..."

She looked at me intently, still unconvinced, her chin resting on my…

"Get off of me already, Daisy! You realize how awkward this looks?!"

-m16-

"Well, I guess I'm off!" she cheered, and then turned to me. "You take care now…"

"As if I don't," I sneered.

"Honestly…" she sighed, and then shot me a tender look.

"What?"

"Green, please don't be so hard on yourself…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You _know _what I mean…"

I turned to my side.

Knew she'd bring that up one way or another…

**-END OF CHAPTER ONE: SUGAR-**

**Welp, that's all I could give for now ^_^ Sorry, I suck at introductions, especially of the conflicts ^o^**

**But, anyway, hope you guys stay tuned in :D Chapter two'll be coming soon ^^**

**Feel free to tell me what you guys think :D**

**LoveLots 3**


	2. Second Ingredient

**Second Ingredient – Honey**

_Clank_.

There. That's the last of them.

With a sigh, I closed the cupboard and walked back to the table where the cup of coffee stood waiting. I stared at it intently.

"Come on," I said. "Just drink the damn thing already! You're putting it to waste; it's just going to get cold…"

No answer.

"I know you're out there."

Still no answer.

I sighed and reached for the steaming mug, but only to find it cold.

"I was gonna drink that, y'know…"

Another sigh before I lifted my hands off of hers. "What's taking you so long then…"

She smiled at me—that same stupid smile.

I watched the cup be lifted towards her lips before she gave out a yelp and immediately put it down again, fanning her tongue.

"Hot… Hot…" she hissed. I just watched her with disgust, before walking towards my chair and picking up the paper. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her beginning to curse the mug.

"Stop blaming the mug for your stupidity, woman," I told her, fixing my eyes at the print. "What're you going to do if it starts talking back?"

"I would probably be running scared!" she replied, paused, and then continued. "But that's not gonna happen, right Green?"

"'No, of course not' is what I'm supposed to say, but that's the same thing I said back then when someone asked me if ever ghosts re-embodies themselves just so they could appear in front of you, and yet…" I moved my eyes to her direction, getting a full view of her almost transparent self.

"Here _you _are…"

Blue smiled, making a piece sign at me.

"Pesky Girl…" I mutter before returning my eyes to what I was reading.

"So," she started, attempting to challenge the cup of coffee again. "Daisy-chan left already?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Apparently, she was really supposed to meet Bill downtown to have her first check-up since she found out…" I trailed off, suddenly getting an image of that goof, smiling apologetically at me.

"What's wrong, Green?" she asked. "You're destroying that paper… Not liking the news?"

Oh, I'm not liking the news alright… I can't believe that my future nephew/niece is going the son of that _dolt_. How can I accept that?!

Blue laughed.

"Green-kun can't seem to accept that he's going to be the uncle of Bill-san's son/daughter, eh?" she teased. "What are you? Jealous? Look, if you were, then why don't you go out and find your own wo—"

"That's not the reason. Not even close…" I turned to another page. "You know I've always been against those two… It has nothing to do with jealousy…"

A certain pain pinched its way out of my chest, making me lightly recoil.

"But why not? I mean, they're cute together! And Bill is obviously taking good care of Daisy…"

_They're cute together! _

I tried my best to drown out her voice.

_He's obviously taking good care of her…_

"And, besides, Daisy's old enough to decide things on her own, right? No need for you to…"

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people, Blue," I retorted, turning to another page. "Just finish the damn coffee already. I've got stuff to do."

"You just told Daisy that you're on vacation, so…"

"I only told her that so she'd get off my case…"

"... That is so like you," she sighed, putting down the coffee mug again, leaving it still untouched.

"What?"

"You know… telling lies just so people would leave you alone. So they wouldn't worry… " She smiled again. "You even got me believing you at that time…"

"You remember _that _and yet you can't remember the reason why you're here?" I turned another page. "Or did some miracle just happen and you finally _do _remember everything…"

She paused for a short moment before she faced me again with that annoying haughty face of hers.

"It's not sweet enough!" she yelled. "I'm not drinking this!"

I stared at her, pissed.

"If you don't want it, then don't drink it! Simple as that!"

"That's not how you answer to that, Green!" she whined, raising her index finger to make a (literal) point. "You answer by fixing the problem!"

"Isn't that what I'm trying to do here…"

"That's not what I meant!" she whined even more. "Make the coffee sweeter, Green! Make it sweeter!"

She stared at me expectantly, although still wearing that needy face of hers, obviously thinking that I'd fall for it.

"Make it sweeter yourself," I replied, turning to the next page. She answered with another loud whine, her shrill voice filling the whole place. I tried my best ignoring it all; I was well-trained to that, what with spending how many years with this girl when she was still…

"Green!"

"Fine!" I yelled, slamming the newspaper down, and then stomping towards the cupboard where I kept my sugar.

"Uh-uh!" Blue cried behind me. "I don't want sugar! I want honey!"

"H-Honey…?" I turned to face her, but only to see the same needy face from a while ago, still intact. "You're kidding me right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding here?"

Finding no hope in arguing with her, I moved to another cupboard, took out the jar that was left unopened since goodness-knows-when, went to her seat, and started "making the coffee sweeter".

"So, you really _did _have honey in this house…?" she asked, undoubtedly surprised. I chose to ignore her, adding a spoonful of honey to her cup and started stirring.

Honestly, what kind of sane person can take anything _this _sweet?

"There," I said, pushing the mug towards her. "Though, I still don't understand how the heck can a ghost take in these much coffee…"

She didn't reply, and started yet another almost endless battle with the beverage, despite it not being anywhere near hot. I chose not react anymore, and left her to her business.

Even if she has been here for almost a week, talking to her still feels absolutely ridiculous.

"Ack, still hot!"

_Hot… _

I still don't know why she's here. Why did she come back? What could she still probably need _here_? She should be up there, lying peacefully, leaving us all to continue living without her… We should've been used to her not being here… _I _should've been, anyway.

And, yet, instead, she's here, and I can see her.

"Honestly, you should be a lot colder by now!"

I can see her…

"Green, do you have any ice on the fridge? I think my tongue's smoldered!"

Why can I see her…?

"Ah! I know! Green, I'm borrowing your desk fan for a sec, okay?"

Why can't anyone else see her…?

"Hah! You may stand firm, coffee, but let's see how strong you'll stand after meeting my friend!"

Why only me…?

"Desk fan, on!"

Why…?

"How you likin' this now, hah? Hah? Hah?"

"You're supposed to be dead…"

She paused, and stared at me.

"Huh, what?"

I sighed, and reached forward to turn the desk fan off.

"Nevermind… It was just a spur of the moment," I said. "Although, I suddenly remembered, did you actually think about what I said last night?"

She went back to her seat, and cradled the mug back to her hands. "I did, but, it's still the same result… I can't remember anything of that day. As a matter of fact, all I got from last night is the fact that I can't remember much from the last few months of my death…" I watched her hands grip more firmly on the mug.

"To be honest, I'm still in shock at the thought that I'm actually _dead_, to begin with…" Her face suddenly lit up. "What about you, Green? Do _you _remember anything before that day?"

I flinched.

"Geez, pesky girl, how many times do I have to tell you? We haven't spoken to one another for quite a long time. In fact, the only time I heard of you again was…" Again, I trailed off, the weight of that memory once again piling over my shoulders.

"…was that first day of Summer."

Blue hung her head and smiled. "I see." Then her eyes lit up again.

"Hey, Green?"

I stared up at her. "Yeah?"

"How about Red?"

Another flinch.

"Maybe we can ask him! I mean… I don't remember much but I'm positive that he was there, somehow."

After the third flinch I was trembling. This wasn't the good time to think about this.

It's a good thing Blue is not the type of person who pays attention to details, because if she did, she would've noticed me pouring out cold sweat.

"Green?"

"I…" I started, unaware of whatever I was saying. She leaned forward, an expectant smile on her face.

"I… I think you should finish that before it gets cold…"

The smile disappeared. "Honestly…"

Blue gave out an exasperated sigh before she lifted the coffee cup to give it another sniff. And then, she made a disgusted look.

"Now, what?"

"I really don't drink coffee…"

-m16-

I stared at the untouched cup of coffee, careful not to throw it anywhere, especially towards her.

What kind of slave does she particularly think of me? Filled with anger, I lifted the cup to my lips and drank it all in one gulp, and as soon as I did, I start spitting it all out into the sink.

Just as I expected.

"Disgusting…" I mutter to myself, rinsing my mouth with running water.

How can she take something _this _sweet?

"Green! Green! Green!" I heard footsteps running out of my room again.

"I will _not _make you another cup which you are going to waste, Bl—what the?"

She stood in front of me, dripping wet in one of my bathrobes.

"_What the heck, Blue?!_" I yelled, turning to my back again.

"What's your problem?" she sneered.

"Why are you dripping wet?!"

She looked surprised at that question, as if she just realized that herself.

"Oh, um… Well, I thought I'd take a bath 'coz I feel all sticky and grimy," she reasoned out.

And she had to actually use _my_ bathrobe…

Then her face changed again, and she pulled out my phone.

"Someone called," she announced, showing me the screen. "I tried answering it but…"

I snatched the phone from her hands, not letting her say another word.

"Hey!" she cried.

"Go put on some clothes or something," I replied, brushing past her towards an empty chair. When I was sure she was gone, I checked the record, and—surprise, surprise…

I sighed.

_What do you want?_

The phone rang immediately.

_Why won't you pick up your phone?_

I started tapping again.

_I was…_ I thought for a moment.

…_dealing with something._

Send.

Ring.

_Ah, I see. So, anyway, are you busy? Hoping to get to talk to you later._

"What…?" I bobbed my head to the direction of my room, my door closed. Will she even mind that I…?

Ring.

I stared at my phone again.

_Your call. I'll be at the gym this afternoon. We can talk there._

Well, isn't that convenient?

I thought to myself for a moment, and started typing out a response.

Send.

"Blue!" I called. Her muffled voice came in response.

"Hurry up in there! I'm going to take a bath as well!"

"Okay!"

I stared at my phone again.

So that person's back, I see…

Ah, well. Guess there's no escaping this…


	3. Third Ingredient

**Hi, guys! Hehe, sorry it took me long to post this third chapter (not that I'd expect people to actually read it T^T)! Anyway, I am thrilled to say that I finally have the energy to finish this (hopefully) in just three more chapters (and since this one's done, two more to go… WOHOO!)**

**Oh, by the way, I got a message from an old friend of mine who's now living waaaaayyyy overseas, and I just want to say that I'm finishing this story for her. Anything for the first person who ever listened to my stories… If you're reading this, and you know who you are, then let me just say, "Thank You" for still being that awesome listener even if you're waaaayyy over there :') I miss you so much 3**

**Anywho! Before I start crying here, please enjoy the Third Ingredient for Cold Coffee~**

**Third Ingredient – Ice**

"You didn't have to come you know…"

She skidded to a stop, and turned to me. "Yeah? Well, you didn't want me to stay home alone, either… What else would you think I'd be doing?"

Disappear, I thought to myself.

"Anyway, I want to see the outside world for a change…" she continued as she began walking ahead of me again. "Being cramped up in that lousy apartment of yours is _bo_ring…"

"Nobody asked you to stay, you know…" I mumbled. She didn't seem to hear as she kept walking, singing a weird, almost inaudible song to herself.

"Say, Green?" she suddenly asked, turning again, but this time not stopping. "Who're you going to meet up with? Was it the person who called you a while ago?"

"That's none of your business," I said, looking away. "And stop that, seriously…"

"Stop what?"

"That…" I gestured. "That walking backwards thing… It's creeping me out…"

She stared at me with curious eyes, but she didn't stop walking. I just narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"You know what?" I said. "Nevermind… I don't care if you bump into a tree or something."

"Green, stop worrying about me!" she suddenly smiled.

"I'm not worrying…"

"…Besides," she continued. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing… It's not like anything dangerous is gonna happen to me…"

_It's not like something bad's going to happen, right?_

I sighed. Suit yourself.

I looked ahead, and saw a stream of light. We were nearing our destination.

Blue took a deep breath. "I swear… Viridian City hasn't changed much, has it?" She faced me. "How's Yellow, by the way? Does she still live here? Is she still as cute as ever? What about Silver?"

She suddenly stopped frozen on her tracks.

"Silver…" she whispered to herself, her voice so soft. I stopped too, watching her. So she still remembers them. Especially that boy…

"I wonder how he's doing," she thought aloud, but I doubt she directed that question to me.

She turned, and hung her head low. "I hope he's doing well… Hopefully, he's taking all that's happened to me…"

"He's in Hoenn," I suddenly blurted out. She stared at me, surprised. I had to look away.

"Silver's in Hoenn," I repeated. "He left just two weeks ago…"

The worry was still in her cloudy blue eyes.

"…with Gold and Crystal… The three of 'em were sent there by Gramps on a mission." I tried my best to escape her questioning stare. "I think Gramps mentioned just some days ago that they were doing well…"

To my surprise, she lunged herself at me, almost making me fall on my back.

"Blue! What in hell?!"

My left shoulder began to dampen.

"Honestly…"

"I'm so glad," she choked. "I'm so happy he's doing okay…"

I looked away, my body gradually losing its stiffness at her touch.

"Thank you, Green…"

_Thank you, Green…_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" I sighed, putting my head on her head. "Now, sheesh, get off of me before somebody sees us…"

She slowly pulled herself away, wiping her tears away. I watched her, and inwardly sighed to myself.

I never knew ghosts could cry…

"W-we should go…" I said. "He's probably waiting for a long time, already…"

"He?"

I shrugged her question off and began walking. She obediently followed.

"…And if you're wondering about Yellow," I continued, aware that hiding it from her was futile. She was going to find out anyway, seeing that she's showing no signs of turning back.

"She, too, went on a mission…" I hesitated, and then added. "…with Red."

"With Red?"

"Yeah… They just got home, apparently."

Blue had another curious look on her face. "Red and Yellow, huh…?" Then she smiled. "Who knew?"

I stared at her, and she paused, giving me a questioning stare.

"What?"

"You really don't remember?" I asked. Her eyebrows met.

No… No, she doesn't.

I started walking again.

"Nevermind…"

The confused look on her face disappeared, and she followed sunnily.

"So," she started again. "Who're we meeting up, again?"

I stopped. She followed.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, gesturing in front of me. She followed my gaze, and her eyes bulged as she stared at the figure sitting in front of Viridian gym. I tried swallowing the urge to announce a withdrawal.

But we were already here.

"Red!" Blue cheered, her eyes sparkling. "It's really Red!" She turned to me. "So it was Red? Huh, Green, huh? It's Red? It's really Red?" Then she turned to his direction again. "I can't believe it! He's here!"

Then she began running towards him.

I heaved another sigh, before walking forward as well.

The figure raised his head, making his red eyes focus entirely at me. He smiled as he stood up.

"I kept you waiting long?" I asked, approaching him.

"Not really…" he replied, dusting himself off. "Yellow was here just some time ago and we were talki… huh?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying my best not to scream at Blue for throwing herself at him. She was weeping again for some reason.

"Red…" she choked. "Red, you're here…"

Red looked confused, looking around. "That's strange…" He placed his hand on his shoulder, unaware that he was returning Blue's embrace. "I'm feeling some heavy weight on my shoulders all of a sudden… And something smells like fresh leaves…"

"Red, can't you see me? It's me, Blue…" She let go of him, holding both his cheeks instead.

"Whoah…" he said. "Now my cheeks feel cold."

Blue, seriously, stop.

"You sure you're not imagining things?" I asked, subtly staring poisonous daggers at Blue.

Red thought for a moment, and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're probably right… Guess the whole thing that's been happening to my life is finally weighing its toll on me psychologically…"

So, he _was _going to bring it up, in the end. I had to hide another flinch.

"How fares the mission?" I had to swerve the topic again.

"It was a success," he replied matter-of-factly. "But I wasn't really in good shape, so Yellow had to do almost everything for me…"

"Red!" Blue was yelling.

"So, how's Yellow?"

"Yellow's doing fine, I guess…" he said. "I just asked her to go home, so she could rest, but she did say she might come to see you tomorrow, if you're going to the gym…"

"I might go," I said, looking to my side. "If something doesn't come up, that is."

"Yeah, I'll make sure Yellow gets that…"

"Red…" Blue was beginning to choke again. I couldn't take it.

"Stop that…" I growled.

"Er?" Red blinked. "Stop what, Green?"

I didn't reply to him, and let my eyes fixed on Blue, who was finally staring at me, tears in her eyes. She looked down, then up to Red, and then back to me. Soon, she let him go, and started walking back to my direction.

It was pathetic.

"Green…?"

"Don't mind me," I said. "That usually happens…"

Red's eyes began to dim as he stared at me.

"So even _you _weren't able to survive despite how long it's been since Blue…" he trailed off.

Blue's head perked up at the sound of her name. I watched her slowly stare at me, wearing a perplexed look on her face.

I bet she was beginning to suspect something here.

"Anyway," Red continued. "Sorry if I called you here in such a short notice. I just thought… I dunno…" His smile was beginning to break. I, on the other hand, was staring intently at him, praying hard that he wouldn't say it.

Not while Blue was still here.

"Maybe you finally remember why Blue wanted to see you that night?"

Blue's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Red kept that stupid smile on his face intact.

"Well, I had the time to clear my head after all's that happened… And I remembered…"

Stop, Red… Seriously…

I was getting desperate that Blue would go away.

"I remembered that she was currently on the phone with Yellow…"

No…

"And I asked Yellow about it, and she confessed that she and Blue _were _talking to each other before she went off…"

My hands were getting sweaty.

"Blue was crying that time, she recalled. And that she was desperate to go to this someone to tell the latter something…"

"Did you seriously call me out here to talk about a dead person?" I cut him off. I swore I heard something crack from somewhere.

"Green," Blue scolded me.

"Honestly, Red, it's been almost a month, and you still haven't gotten over her?" I continued, walking past him.

"Green!"

"I thought you were more than that, Red… But then again, you _were _always one of the most sentimental out of all of us, second only to Yellow…"

"Green, stop that!"

I stole a glance towards Blue.

"She's gone, Red," I said, not taking my eyes off of her. "Try spending your quiet moments telling your_self _that…"

The next thing I knew was that a knuckle flew towards my face, making me fall hard on the ground. I didn't bother wincing.

"Green!" the girl shrieked.

Red's eyes were filled with anger.

"Why is it so easy for you to say…?" he hissed. He went towards me and grabbed me by the collar. "Why do you treat her like she's just a passing trend, for crying out loud?!"

I just stared at him sullenly.

Here we go again…

"Red, stop that!" Blue shrieked.

"Why?" I challenged, wiping the blood off my lips. "Is it not true? Isn't Blue already gone? I've long accepted that fact… I don't get why you can't find it in yourself to do the same…"

Red answer was gripping on my collar harder, and threatening to punch me. I hardly struggled. His blows aren't that painful anyway.

"Because unlike you, Green, I loved Blue…" he mumbled, his arm ready for another blow. I watched it quiver gradually as his voice began to brake.

I just blinked at him.

"That's it?" I asked. "That's what you wanted to say to me? That you 'love' her…?" I grabbed his arm and pulled his grasp roughly away.

"It's not like it matters to me, Red…"

Red didn't bother fighting back as he slowly fell to the ground, weeping.

"Of course it wouldn't matter to you…" he replied. "And it didn't matter to her either…"

My head bobbed to his direction.

Now, there's something I've never heard before…

"I'm pretty sure it mattered to her," I found myself saying, standing up. "Otherwise, she wouldn't agree to be married to you…"

There it was again. That heavy feeling…

To my surprise, I heard him chuckle bitterly to himself.

"You really didn't know?" he asked, not looking up to me.

I just stared at him.

"Blue, she…" Red's voice was already fading. But I still heard what he has to say.

"She loved _you_, Green…"

_I love you, Green…_

My hands were beginning to itch to wring his neck.

Of course, I knew that. I knew that too well.

"Yeah, so?" I suddenly blurted out. Red raised his head and stared at me.

I looked away.

"It's not like it matters now, does it?"

Red just continued crying and I just walked pass by him, determined never to look into those eyes again.

It's been a month… I didn't know how to apologize to him after all this time… No matter how much I wanted to.

"If that's all you're gonna say, then I better get moving…" I just said.

He didn't reply.

I walked enough to realize that Blue never moved the whole time Red and I were fighting. I stopped, and stared at her.

"Let's go home, Blue," I said.

Blue just stared at me.

"I'm waiting…"

After a few moments, she really _did _move, but not to follow me. Instead, she passed by me, towards the weeping Red. I followed my gaze after her.

"I love you, Blue," Red was muttering softly. "I love you…"

Blue knelt in front of him, and wrapped her transparent arms around him. I had the fight the piling urge to scream.

"Don't worry, Red… I love you too…"

-m16-

I curled grumpily into a small ball after placing the bag of ice I placed on my cheek away.

One month… It was finally one month since all _this _began; since that first day of Summer…

To think that time moved that fast…

I pulled the pillow closer to me, burying my face towards it, hoping that stuffing my face into it will leave me suffocated and let me die.

How was I able to last this long?

The scent of fresh leaves began filling the room again. I had to fight the urge to cry.

She was just behind me. I was sure of it. I could feel her weight sinking into my bed, and her cold sensation was filling my back.

"Hey, Green…?" she suddenly called out, breaking the silence. "Are you awake?"

I didn't reply.

"I can't sleep…" she went on. "Go make us some coffee…"

I grunted.

"I thought you said you don't drink coffee?"

"Well…" she sighed. "How about tea instead? Jasmine Tea sounds nice at this time of the night…"

I flinched. Really, really violently.

Why won't she just disappear?

"No," I said, burying my face into the pillow again. "Go make one for yourself…"

There was a short moment of silence before I felt her beginning to move.

"Okay," she said, obviously turning around to get out of bed. But then she stopped, and I began to hear soft sobs.

Oh, Blue…

Her sobs gradually got louder, and soon, she was crying like a child.

I slowly raised my face from my pillow, and sat up. I turned to her direction, and sighed.

"Blue…" I said. She didn't reply.

I moved closer, and gently wrapped my arms around her trembling body.

She didn't move, and just accepted my gesture wholeheartedly. She didn't even bother pushing me away or hugging me back, but it didn't matter to me.

Lately, nothing has been mattering to me.

I wordlessly rested my chin on her trembling shoulder.

As a matter of fact, we could stay like this forever, and I realized it wouldn't matter.

…_It wouldn't matter…._

**-FIN-**

**To MJ:**

"**Zafar  
(Triumph)**

**Z-**embla, Zenda, Xanadu.

**A-**ll our dream worlds may come true.

**F-**airy lands are fearsome too.

**A-**s I wander far from view.

**R-**ead, and bring me home to you."

**-Salman Rushdie, Haroun and the Sea of Stories**


End file.
